We'll Protect You
by Mojsengojs
Summary: When Kris is hurt one night, all the other angels come to her rescue. Free standing story, has nothing to do with my others. Short one-shot, alternative universe. R&R! :D


**As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. ****  
This story is kinda out of the universe, I'm just having fun with the characters. It has nothing to do with my other stories, it's a free-standing one-shot.  
This takes place somewhere after the ending of season 5.  
Kelly/Kris are a couple, but there's not much femslash here.  
Lyrics: ****_Protection - Everything But The Girl_**

**Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**We'll Protect You**

_This girl I know needs some shelter  
She don't believe anyone can help her  
She's doing so much harm, doing so much damage  
But you don't want to get involved  
You tell her she can manage  
And you can't change the way she feels  
But you could put your arms around her_

Kris felt herself fly through the air as she was tossed out of the car, but she was too exhausted to care about it. She landed hard on her side in the thin line of grass by the side of the road, and she rolled several feet before stopping. She was lying on her back, breathing heavily as she stared up into the dark sky. She closed her eyes hard, the pain was excruciating, and she wondered how she would ever make it from here alive. She knew she needed to call Kelly. But she had no phone, no money. Hey, she didn't even have clothes on her body except her thin t-shirt.

She opened her eyes and tried to get up from her spot in the ditch, but the pain in her body shot through her like daggers. She gasped in pain, which was not the first time she did today, and she shut her eyes hard again. Tears made their ways from the corners of her eyes and she swallowed hard, over and over. She was nauseas, but she had nothing left in her stomach. She had already doubled over today.

Twice.

It took Kris nearly 20 minutes before she managed to get to her feet, and by then, she was shaking heavily out of cold from the midnight air and from the mud in the ditch. She wrapped her arms around herself as she begun walking along the road. The road was long, with only a few lights here and there, creating a yellow light across the ground. Kris stopped to take a breath under one of them, and she looked down at her feet as she doubled over slightly. Noticing the dried blood all over her legs made her shutter and she felt sick again.

She took a deep breath and continued walking. She had no idea for how long she walked, but her entire body had gone numb by the time she found a gas station. She pulled the handle, and cried loudly in desperation when it was locked.

Normally she would've picked the lock within a few seconds. Now she didn't have anything to pick it with. She looked around on the ground; saw a big rock lying close to her. Grabbing it she smashed the window and made her way inside. She found a phone and as she did, she slid down with her back against the counter, holding onto the phone for dear life as she dialed Kelly's number.

"Yeah?" Kelly answered sleepy. It was almost 1 am, and Kelly was usually asleep at this hour, at least if Kris wasn't there.

"Kell…" Kris whispered, the tears running from her face.

"Kris? What's wrong?"

"Can… Can you come… and get me?"

"What happened? Where are you?"

Kelly might have been sleeping when Kris called, but the sound of her girlfriend crying made her snap awake in an instant. Kris could hear her running around, getting dressed already.

"I'm at the gas station on highway 4…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. What happened?"

"He… he… r-r-raped me…" Kris whispered, burying her face into her hands as she cries increased.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kris could hear through the fog in her head how a car drove into the gas station in too high speed, and made a screaming halt outside. Kris had slid down into lying position on the floor with the phone next to her. She was too tired to sit up. She was in too much pain to sit up. She felt like she was about to pass out, but had forced her eyes up every time they were closing on her.

Kelly roared into the station and fell to her knees next to Kris, putting her hand on Kris' head. Kris jerked slightly at the touch before realizing it was Kelly. Kris beat herself up, she should've stayed with Kelly today, that had been the plans, not to go out with this could-be-a-new-client. He most certainly was not a new client.

Kelly carefully brushed Kris' hair, pulled her fingers through it. She did it delicately, scared of causing Kris more pain.

"Kris? Sweetheart. We need to get you to a doctor." Kelly whispered as she leaned closer, trying to see Kris' eyes, wanting to see the blue eyes.

The eyes remained closed, but Kris nodded. Kelly was right. Slowly Kris tried to sit up, biting her lip as she forced the moans of pain back into he throat. Kelly helped her up into standing position, then wrapped an arm around her waist as she guided Kris out to the car. Kris stumbled, but Kelly held onto her and did not let her fall as she got Kris into the car. Kris winced badly as she sat down, and Kelly understood the pain. Instead she helped Kris to lie down into the backseat, and she then got a blanket from her trunk that she wrapped around the cold angel.

* * *

What seemed like forever later, Kelly and Kris walked inside Kelly's house. Kelly held her arm protectively around Kris' waist as Kris stumbled for every step, taking small steps at a slow pace. Kelly was patient, she let her girl take each step at her own time. Kris was now dressed into green scrubs, and she wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. She had been examined and photographed, and felt so exposed. She knew the routines after a rape, she had gone through them several times - but never as the victim.

Kelly, who was fuming with anger, helped to get Kris into her bed, and Kris slowly rolled up onto her side.

"Will you stay in here?" Kris asked worried, and Kelly nodded as she crawled down into the bed next to Kris, carefully wrapping her arms around her without a word.

Kris had gotten a lot of painkillers and sedatives, and she immediately fell into an exhausted sleep, sleeping in Kelly's arms.

Kelly made sure the Kris was completely covered by the cover and then stayed still next to her for hours. She watched her little friend sleeping deeply on her arm. A black eye was forming in Kris' face, one side of her face was puffy and discolored. She had two cracked ribs, but that was not what caused her the most pain. She had earlier told Kelly that her lower abdomen felt like it was just a huge black hole that kept pounding inside of her with an excruciating pain.

Kelly carefully brushed Kris' hair, she had done it so many times since they got together – again – more than a year ago. They had become a couple after Kris was hit by a car and got amnesia, then they had broken up when Jill and Damien came and fights broke out. After Bill Cord, they had gotten together again and they had never left each other's sides since. Kelly had been shot a few months ago, and Kris had been sitting next to her side at the hospital every single minute she was there. Kelly had slept and woken, slept and woken, and every time she had been awake in that hospital room, Kris had been sitting next to her like a guardian angel.

Kelly never wanted to leave Kris' side, she loved her way too much. And watching her like this made her wanting to pull her hair out. Kris hadn't been able to recall the name of her rapist, and the doctors told her traumas such as these could create amnesia due to shock and pain. Kris knew she had the name written down and she was going to call it in first thing in the morning.

Kelly wanted to wring that person's neck with her bare hands.

Kelly took a deep breath as she carefully gout out of the bed, straightened herself and walked out of the room, finding her phone as she sat down in her living room. Looking out, she could see the morning sun beginning to find it's way up onto the big blue valve that rose above them. She grabbed the phone and called Phoenix. It only took a few minutes before she got a hold of the older Munroe. By the time that phone call was finished, Jill had already packed a bag and was leaving the building.

* * *

By the time Kris woke up several hours later, both Jill and Kelly were sitting in the couch in the living room, each of them drinking a cup of coffee. Kris slowly opened her eyes as she awoke from the land of the dreaming, and the pain crept back to her immediately, tearing her eyes. She was still in the scrubs and she wanted a shower. Easing herself up into standing position, she held onto the walls as she slowly shuffled into the bathroom. Letting the scrubs drop to the floor, she didn't look herself in the mirror. She didn't find a need to watch herself. She knew she was covered in bruises, bruises that had been photographed at the hospital last night. If being raped wasn't humiliating enough, the exam at the hospital totally was, but Kris knew she had to do it. Anything that could get this man into jail would be worth doing, but she wondered if there was enough evidence.

She took her time in the shower, leaning against the shower wall she let the water splash onto her body, washing away her tears, washing away the pain.

She let her face fall down towards the chest, and she felt the drips of water fall from her nose, lips and chin as the ray of water kept drowning the back of her head. She then pulled back her head again, and she let the ray hit her into the face. She tried to drown all memories from last night. But she knew it was impossible, and when she walked out of the shower, she didn't feel better in any way. She had used all of Kelly's shampoo and soap, but she still felt dirtier than she had ever felt in her life. She grabbed Kelly's robe and wrapped it around her, still feeling very chilly. But it was nothing like last night. She had almost reached the point of hypothermia.

Kris wanted to find Kelly, she needed Kelly, she did not want to be alone right now, and she was very happy to find her sister as she walked into the living room.

"Jill." Kris whispered happily, and both Jill and Kelly turned their heads towards their young friend as she spoke.

Jill immediately rose to her feet and walked over to Kris, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm here. I'm sorry honey."

Kris just nodded as she held her sister. Jill squeezed her tight, and Kris could feel the pain in her ribs as she tried to get away. Jill suddenly remembered Kelly telling her that she had injured ribs, and she let her sister go. Jill put her hands on Kris' cheeks, gently making sure she didn't touch any swollen area, afraid of causing Kris' pain. Kris didn't look up at her sister, she just let her study her for a few seconds before Jill's hands dropped, one of them catching one of Kris'. Kelly rose to her feet too and walked up next to the sisters, standing next to Kris. She put her hand onto Kris' shoulder and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

"Kris, we need the name of him." Kelly said softly, and Kris nodded.

She turned around and slowly walked through the house to where Kelly hung her jackets. One of Kris' white jackets were hanging there, and she dug into the pocket, fishing up a small note, which she handed to Kelly. Kelly read it, then looked at Kris for a second, before meeting Jill's eyes. Kris stared at Kelly and Jill. The anger and determination in their eyes scared her, and Kelly then grabbed a jacket and left the house.

"Where is she going?" Kris asked her sister. Jill squeezed her hand but didn't answer. "Jill, talk to me. Where is she going?"

"She's gonna have a talk with him."

Kris felt her eyes grow wide. Kelly was going to kill him. She knew it.

The phone suddenly called and Kris looked up at Jill. Kris might be living there most of the times, but she didn't want to speak to anyone. Jill nodded as she walked to the phone and picked it up, as she sat down into the couch. Kris slowly sat down in the couch too, quickly rolling over to lying position with her head in Jill's lap.

"Hi Bosley." Jill answered. Kris could hear how Jill tried to be her bubbly self but she failed miserably. "No, it's not Kris, it's Jill. Yes, Kelly called me home last night… She hasn't called you? Well…"

Jill looked down at her sister in her lap, and Kris nodded slowly. Tell them. They need to know. They will find out sooner or later anyway.

Jill explained what Kelly had told her last night and Kris felt herself drift off again. In the same time as she was extremely tired, she was also worried. She wondered what Kelly was doing with that guy. Kelly was dangerous when she got mad, Kris knew about that, and she know at least she did not want to stand in Kelly's way when Kelly became hostile. But Kris didn't want Kelly to kill someone to get even and then end up in jail herself. Kris would rather see the rapist free than Kelly behind bars.

_I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection  
_

* * *

Kelly returned about an hour later. Kris and Jill were still in the same position, both of them had been sitting pretty much quiet while Jill was silently stroking her kid sister's hair. None of them needed to speak words to understand what the other one was thinking of.

They both looked at Kelly when she came. She didn't say anything, but her blood stained clothes and her torn knuckles spoke a clear language.

"Did you…?" Kris begun, but she was scared of finishing the sentence.

"I had a talk with him and then handed him over to the cops." Kelly answered, stopping in the door on her way to the bathroom.

"He's alive?" Kris asked quietly.

"More or less." Kelly smirked. "I think he wish he wasn't. I'm gonna go and clean myself up."

Kelly disappeared and returned a few minutes later, sitting down in an armchair next to the couch.

"Now what?" Kris asked tiredly.

"This goes to court, he goes to jail, and we will help you recover any way we can." Jill said, slowly pulling her fingers through Kris' hair.

Kris swallowed and nodded, whereupon she took a deep breath.

"I want it to be over." She whispered.

"We all want that." Kelly said, leaning over she put a hand onto Kris' leg.

* * *

Things didn't go as planned. The man that had raped Kris, Michael Jerry, was a wealthy and trustworth businessman that could afford good lawyers and even though Charlie had gotten Kris good lawyers too, Jerry was released, proven innocent in court two weeks after the attack.

Kris broke down, and Bosley carried her to Kelly's car as everyone else was walking around them, fuming out of anger. Kelly was opening and closing her fists, trying to control herself. She had to fight the urge of going back and beat that man to death. He had hurt her best friend and the girl she cared about most in her life, and he had hurt her in more ways than one. Kelly would never ever forgive him, and she wanted to see him burn in the flames of Hades.

Bosley put the crying Kris into Kelly's car, and Kelly drove her home to the beach house, were Kris went to bed. Kelly stayed with her for a while as Julie, Bosley and Jill ended up in the living room.

When Kelly came out into the living room, the entire gang was seated in the couches, sitting in silence, sitting in shock.

"I can't believe they let him go." Julie whispered, anger could clearly be heard in her voice. "We need to do something. We can't let him be a free man like this."

"There was not enough evidence." Jill whispered back through her clenched teeth, she was even more angry and upset. There hadn't been much evidence at all. It was Kris word against his, and even though Kris was respected in the business, so was he. Due to the lack of evidence, the jury had sent him free.

"Then we'll get some." Julie said determined.

"There's nothing to get. The police have gone through it all and we helped them with that. We damn well know that there was not enough evidence. It was word against word." Jill spat out, not being angry with Julie, but being angry with everything that was going on. She couldn't believe a man had hurt her little sister and gotten away with it like this.

"Then we'll take care of him some other way." Kelly growled.

Everyone looked at her. They knew what she was thinking and they were all thinking the same thing.

"I'm game." Julie said immediately without hesitation. She didn't care about what would happen to her, she wanted this man out of this world, whatever it would cost.

"Me too." Jill agreed.

"Jill, anything goes wrong, your career is down the drain." Kelly warned.

"I don't care. Kris is more important to me than my career."

"If you're in, I'm in." Bosley nodded. "No matter what's on stake."

* * *

A plan was formed, and Kelly called and talked to Sabrina and Tiffany. They both flew in immediately from their respective locations to help out when they heard what had happened, they didn't want to sit this out when someone they loved was in trouble. They needed everyone's help in this. Kelly had told Kris what they were up to, and she had flipped out at first, screaming and yelling at Kelly that they were insane, all of them. It was better just to let him be, it wasn't worth them all ending up in jail just because of one man had done her wrong.

"Kelly, it's not worth it!"

"We can't let him walk like a free man Kris."

"Then spread rumors about him instead, destroy his career and reputation. Don't do something that can get you all in jail!"

"Kris, we don't care about us right now, we care about you and what he did to you is not acceptable. We're gonna take him down."

"Kelly, what happened was my fault, I just have to sue myself for being so damn stupid." Kris said as she wrapped her arms around herself, walking away with her back towards Kelly.

Kelly stood paralyzed like if someone had just hit her across the face. It took her a few seconds to recover before she walked up to Kris, grabbed her arm and jerked her around.

"WHAT did you just say?"

"I shouldn't have gone away alone with him Kelly. I should've listened to you when you told me to meet up with him later when all of you were present. I should've listened to my instincts that told me to get a cab instead and I should've put up a fight against him. I'm so stupid."

Kelly let go of Kris' arm and grabbed her face with both hands.

"Now you listen to me. What happened was not your fault. That man took advantage of you and everything that happened was his fault. He's a damn swine and don't you ever again think that it was your fault. A woman should be able to run naked in the streets without being raped. Men raping are the worst cowards there is and don't you ever put the blame on yourself." Kelly said as she brushed the tears away that had begun falling from Kris' eyes.

* * *

They all met up in the office, Charlie in the phone. He was not fond of what was happening, but he knew he couldn't stop his angels, there was just no way. He sighed and hung up after a while when they began discussing details, they didn't want anything to be overheard on the line.

"So how will we do this?" Julie asked.

"Jill, you're the driver in the get-away-car." Kelly said, and Jill nodded.

"We need a car too. We can't use our own." Jill added.

"I'll hotwire a van." Kelly nodded. "I've stolen cars before, and I remember how to do it without getting caught."

Everyone nodded. Sabrina who usually was taking notes of everything didn't even bring her notebook. This was nothing they could write down. Anyone found the notes, they would be caught in a second. The major part of the plan was to leave no evidence what so ever.

"Weapon?" Tiffany asked.

"Gun. With silencer." Jill said.

"Steal one too?" Tiffany asked, to make sure.

"That's the best, makes it untraceable." Kelly nodded.

"I'll get one." Julie chipped in. "It will not be a problem."

"Get more than one if it's possible." Kelly said, looking over at her with determined eyes. "And get rid of the serial number."

"Will do."

"So, go in, shoot him, get away?" Sabrina asked.

"Piece of cake." Kelly smiled.

"Then what?" Tiffany said as she leaned back into the couch, putting her feet up onto the table. "It's the part of not getting caught that is the difficult task."

"Then we all separate. I think that's the best. Kris and I will be main suspects, so we'll leave town." Kelly said, looking down towards her shoulder where Kris was resting her head. She smiled slightly.

"Hawaii." Kris smiled.

"Hawaii it is." Kelly agreed. They both missed the beaches of Waikiki a lot and couldn't wait to get back. The tickets were already booked, in phony names.

"Won't that seem suspicious?" Tiffany asked.

"It will, but we will be main suspects anyway. We'll make sure they never catch us. We know how to disappear." Kris said slowly.

"I'll go to France where my next race is." Jill nodded. "Go on like nothing happened."

"And we'll go home." Sabrina said, nodding towards Tiffany who nodded back."

"And we'll stay here?" Bosley asked Julie.

"Yeah. Throw suspicions off. When the police comes to ask us about the two of you, we'll just play stupid."

"Won't be so hard to do." Kelly smiled towards Julie who stuck out her tongue.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Kelly whispered to the others as they sat in the stolen van. Everyone nodded and Kelly moved her head in a gesture towards the house. Everyone pulled down their ski hoods and got out of the car. Left inside was Kris and Jill in the front seats.

"Jill, what if something goes wrong?" Kris whispered.

"Don't worry sweetie, things will go fine, we won't leave any trails to find. There's no way anything will happen to us." Jill whispered, her eyes stuck on the door where Kelly, Sabrina, Julie, Tiffany and Bosley just had entered after Kelly had picked the lock within a few seconds.

"Bri has a kid Jill, and Tiffany's a respected lawyer. And what about your career? And what about Charlie? What if everything goes to hell? You call all go to jail because of me."

Jill had been staring at the door, but now she turned towards her sister. She smiled softly as she put a hand onto Kris' cheek.

"Sweet Christmas, we all love you so much. This man does not deserve to live life. We're doing the right thing. Trust me, we're not leaving any trails. The cops won't have any idea who did this. We're the angels. We know what we're doing."

Jill let go of Kris' face and started the car as she saw the black figures sneak back into the van that Kelly had stolen. Jill immediately hit the road. She drove fast, but not so fast so they would risk getting a speeding ticket. Everyone changed their clothes into normal clothes as Jill drove, stuffing the clothes into a trash can that Bosley and Julie was going to set on fire later.

First drop off was Kelly and Kris. Jill drove them to a private airport where a chartered plane was waiting. Quick goodbye's were said before Kelly and Kris grabbed their things and jumped onto the plane. The plane immediately lifted from the ground and took the angels to Hawaii.

* * *

Several days later, Kris and Kelly were both resting in beach chairs at a white beach in Waikiki. Kelly was eyeing through a newspaper and her eyes got stuck in a small note in the paper. She read it out loud.

"Kris, listen – The wealthy businessman Michael Jerry was found dead in his home in Los Angeles early on the morning two days ago. A single shot between the eyes had killed him and the police have been working on the case. It seems that Michael Jerry has underground connections with the mob, and the murder has been ruled off as a mob hit."

"You think Charlie had anything to do with those mob connections?" Kris smiled.

"I bet he did add some facts and names to his record." Kelly smiled as she put the newspaper away, accepting a drink from a man who leaned down with a tray next to her. Kris got her mai tai too, and Kelly smiled.

"Let this rip the soles off our shoes from the inside." Kris smiled as she raised her drink.

The sound of glass hitting glass made both angels smile. Some things were just worth it.

_Sometimes you look so small, need some shelter  
Just runnin' round and round, helter skelter  
And I've leaned on me for years  
Now you can lean on me  
And that's more than love, that's the way it should be  
Now I can't change the way you feel  
But I can put my arms around you  
That's just part of the deal  
That's the way I feel  
I'll put my arms around you  
_

_The end._


End file.
